harry_potterfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Epilog: Neunzehn Jahre später
Band 7/Kapitelübersichten Epilog: Neunzehn Jahre später (im Original: Nineteen Years Later) Dieses Kapitel spielt bei Schulbeginn auf dem Gleis neundreiviertel und zeigt, was aus einigen der bekannten Charaktere 19 Jahre danach geworden ist (also nach der von den Fans aufgestellten Chronologie nach den HP-Büchern am 1. September 2017, einige Wochen nach Harrys 37. Geburtstag). Harry und Ginny sind verheiratet und haben inzwischen drei Kinder: * James, ihr ältester Sohn, ist etwa dreizehn Jahre alt und scheint von seinem Großvater väterlicherseits nicht bloß den Namen, sondern auch die draufgängerische Art geerbt zu haben, * Albus Severus, der zweite Sohn, kommt als 11-jähriger Erstklässler in diesem Jahr nach Hogwarts, er sieht Harry sehr ähnlich und hat als einziges von Harrys Kindern die grünen Augen seiner Großmutter Lily, * Lily, die jüngste Tochter, ist erst neun Jahre alt und rothaarig wie ihre Mutter und ihre Großmütter. Ron und Hermine sind ebenfalls verheiratet und haben zwei Kinder: * Rose, eine 11-jährige Tochter, die wie Albus Severus in diesem Jahr nach Hogwarts kommt (lt. Ron ist sie so superschlau wie ihre Mutter), * Hugo, Roses jüngerer Bruder, versteht sich anscheinend gut mit Harrys Tochter Lily. Sein genaues Alter ist unbekannt. Draco Malfoy und seine nicht namentlich genannte Ehefrau begleiten ihren Sohn * Scorpius, der Draco sehr ähnlich sieht und wie Albus Severus und Rose in diesem Jahr als Erstklässler nach Hogwarts kommt. Ted Lupin, der Sohn von Remus Lupin und Tonks und Harrys Patensohn, der neunzehn Jahre, nach den bisher erzählten Ereignissen inzwischen wohl schon seinen Schulabschluss gemacht hat, ist ebenfalls auf dem Bahnsteig. Er fährt nicht selbst in die Schule, sondern knutscht mit einer Weasley-Cousine namens Victoire. Victoire ist vermutlich die Tochter von Fleur und Bill Weasley. Wie aus der Unterhaltung hervorgeht, ist Teddy mehrfach in der Woche bei Harrys Familie, und James würde sofort sein Zimmer an Teddy abtreten und dafür ein Zimmer mit seinem Bruder teilen. Neville unterrichtet mittlerweile als Professor das Fach Kräuterkunde in Hogwarts. Mit dem Freundeskreis aus seiner Schulzeit ist er noch immer eng verbunden. Hagrid lebt weiterhin in seiner Hütte auf dem Schulgelände. Die typischen Hogwarts-Probleme scheinen noch immer dieselben zu sein: * Lily kann es kaum erwarten, endlich mit ihren großen Brüdern nach Hogwarts fahren zu können, * Rose und Albus Severus sorgen sich um den Sprechenden Hut und James droht seinem Bruder an, er müsse vielleicht nach Slytherin, * Harrys Information, der Sprechende Hut berücksichtige eigene Vorlieben, erleichtert Albus sehr, * Ron fordert seine schlaue Tochter Rose halb im Scherz dazu auf, bei jeder Gelegenheit Scorpius auszustechen. Harrys Narbe Ursprünglich hatte die Autorin vorgesehen, dass die Buchserie mit dem Wort Narbe enden sollte. Gegen Ende ihres Schreibprozesses hat sie den letzten Abschnitt umformuliert, aber es geht dabei um Harrys Narbe: Nach der Abfahrt seiner Söhne streicht sich Harry über diese Narbe und wird sich bewusst, dass er seit 19 Jahren nie wieder diese bedeutungsschweren Narbenschmerzen gehabt hat. Das Buch endet mit den Worten "Alles war gut." (All was well) Anmerkung Wie Joanne K. Rowling berichtet, hat sie weit mehr als diese wenigen Informationen über das künftige Geschehen in der Magischen Welt. Da diese aber nicht gut in dem Kapitel unterzubringen waren, wird sie einige davon in Interviews o. ä. preisgeben s. J. K. Rowling beantwortet offengebliebene Fan-Fragen. en:Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows 7k